Begleitpanzer 57
The Begleitpanzer 57 is a tier 6 contributor-only tank. Background Story The Begleitpanzer (Accompanying/Escort Tank 57) AIFSV (Armored Infantry Fire Support Vehicle) was a project of the companies Thyssen-Henschel and Bofors. Only a single prototype was built. In the mid-1970s, the two then-existing companies Thyssen-Henschel and Bofors began without government a mandate with the development of an infantry escort tank, as they believed to have discovered a gap in a light fire support platform. The vehicle was first introduced in November 1977. However, due to lack of interest from potential buyers, the project was not pursued. Playstyle The devastating firepower of the Begleitpanzer is at its fullest when the tank is at a good distance to hit all of its shots (preferably from the side) while having awareness of danger. The penetration value is the lowest in terms of T6 Tanks. In terms of movement as a light tank, the Begleitpanzer has a high top speed but also a low acceleration rate meaning you can't dodge shots or get out of situations as quickly as you'd hope with a light tank. However, due to these factors, it is suggested to use this tank as a support. For example, shooting at a large distance from a hill or following the heavy teammates loosely while firing at the enemy from a different angle. One of the major drawbacks is the paper thin armor, typical for light tanks. Unlike the M-60 Super Sherman which has a buff defense, the Begleitpanzer sacrifices its armor for speed meaning it can get to defensive positions quickly and hold angles. Good scenarios in which this tank will prove best at in game are modes such as DM (Death Match). The reason it would not pair well with KoTH (King of The Hill) or LS (Last Stand) is due to the weak armor of the tank suggesting it should stay back and support meaning it can't help with a push onto a capture point. In DM (Death Match) all shots round up to 2000 Damage which means only a few tanks would be able to survive a full clip if all shots penetrated. Pros * Very high top speed, although slightly slower than the MBT-70 * Impressively high DPM. (Third only to the M-60 and the Luchs 30mm) * Rather fast fire rate. * If all 24 shells hit, it's capable of dealing over 2000 damage. Cons * Has undeniably the worst penetration value in its tier. * Armor is inadequate on reliably bouncing shells, even against tier 1's. * Potential to be one shotted if a shell hits the tank at 500+ damage in KOTH and LS. * Trivia * This Begleitpanzer 57 is the 2nd contributor only tank to be added in the game. * This tank replaced the MBT-70. * Ingame, the Begleitpanzer 57 cannot use its BGM-71B TOW ATGM it has mounted on the right-hand side of the turret. * This tank is known as the "BagelPanzer". Due to its hard pronunciation and spelling. ** also known as the "buffpanz" in smaller circles in reference to its ludicrous DPM and high magazine capacity. Category:Tier 6 Category:Germany Category:Light Tanks Category:Special Tanks